Guardians Of The Galaxy: Rise of Adam
by WindVoid6
Summary: (After Gotg vol.2) After the events of Ego the Guardians start moving to their old habits, stealing, stopping people from stealing but they get to clouded and forget someones stupid action that could still make them pay the price. Will their bonds be torn apart? To be family their can be no secrets.


**I know Infinity war and Endgame are out and yeah but I feel like so such happened between Guardians of the galaxy vol 2 and Infinity war and theirs so many things that happened in Guardians of the galaxy 2 that just haven't been covered so here you go, oh wait this is still set at Yondus funeral and lastly I will do an Infinity war and Endgame fanfic if you want or if I have a crave. This is my second check out my first if you like! Trust me stories like these are more enjoyable able if you imagine the character saying it. Please review! :D**

**Disclaimer- I 1000000% don't own anything to even do with Marvel. I do not own any songs mentioned in this either.**

Colours of Ogord blanketed space, Ravenger ships surrounded the multicoloured ashes rivers from the loud mouth teams ship. Yondus body was no longer their it had all turned to ash, Peter allowed himself to cry again after all Yondu was his dad forget Ego, he wasn't the only one with a tear down his face, Rocket was infront of everyone so they couldn't see but he was also crying, Drax handled a sleeping baby Groot, Gamora had her arm around Peter and Mantis was uh being Mantis she was staring out the glass to. It was probably the best thing most of them ever seen, beautiful bright fireworks that were kinda ruined by the thought of that they were there for a funeral. Peter allowed him to think how they even had that many fireworks but that thought lasted about a second after everything went black again. The other Ravenger ships started to turn away slowly and leave and as the freaks they were all the guardians kept looking out the glass even though their was nothing to look at. Everyone had their mind at something, Peters was Yondu, Gamora was Nebula and Peter, Groots was ZzzzzZzz, Drax was his beloved team, wife and daughter, Mantis was how beautiful the fireworks was and how lucky she was to be free no longer a pet and Rocket was his team and Yondu after all Yondu was the only person to understand him he didn't know if Peter or any of the rest of the team understood him because he wouldn't ever really mention anything about his past or how much he cared for them and that he was scared to let them in his life unless he really drunk.

A bunch of idiots just staring out into space. All the team except Peter, Gamora and Mantis slowly made their way to do their own thing. Drax was extremely confused he had no clue what to do with Groot, to his luck Groot flickered his eyes open and climbed his way off Draxs arm to head off to somewhere random. Gamora turned her head to Mantis who hadn't lost any interest in the empty space at all.

"Mantis" She turned her dazzled face to Gamora.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I do not know" she looked sadly to the floor.

"Egos planet was my only home"

"Well now this is your new home" Peter smiled at Mantis while watching her lonely expression turn to a bright wide smile.

"Really?" Her voice went high pitched with excitement.

"Really" Peter knew letting another one in their team would mean more chaos but Mantis proved herself to be part of the family.

She ran off down a rusted corridor nearly galloping with happiness. Eventually she found Drax sharpening his knives and sat on the chair next to him still bubbling with excitement. Drax turned to her with a confused face then spoke softly.

"What?"

"I am now going to be part of your weird family" Drax was a bit freaked out because of her so called smile but forced himself to not judge her well he tried as hard as he could.

"Welcome very respected freak" he slapped her on back. Mantis thought it was enough practical joke and just started laughing weirdly.

Peter switched off his Zune that had been playing Father and Son by Cat Stevens he looked down to Gamora who was already looking at him with her arm still around him.

"So something good or something bad?" She smiled as she remembered the first time he had said that.

"How about we get a new ship first"

"Good idea" Gamora let Peter go and with a smile she walked away. Peter headed to the pilot seat and flipped a few switches then spoke into the transmitter next to him.

"Buckle up we're off to Xandar" no one replied probably because they were all to caught up in their own things but Peter had a feeling they all heard. He kicked his legs up onto the board infront of him and put his hands behind his head, looking out the glass at the galaxy and then everything started to go black...

"Peter!" Gamora shouted in his ear and slapped him in his face making his heart jerk up out of his chest and before he could even ask what the hell was going on she continued.

"Come on we're on Xandar" Peter pulled himself up and followed her out the rusted old Ravenger ship, they were supposed to arrive here in 6-7 hours he'd been asleep that long? He couldn't blame himself really. Everyone was already outside (making him feel slightly awkward) and facing him. Rocket was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Bout time sleeping beauty"

"We've arranged it all" Gamora ignored Rockets comment to Peter and lead the group over to the blue and orange ship that almost looked identical to the Milano. Peter saw Kraglin standing in the Ravengers ship still.

"You coming"

"I don't belong here cap'n" Peter noded his head and went with the others then shouted over his shoulder.

"Stay in touch!" Kraglin saluted then stepped into the quadrant.

Rhomann Dey was standing beside it putting his hand out towards the ship.

"Last one don't lose it, all yours"

"We won't" Gamora Walked past Rhomann Dey into the ship before shooting a smirking look at Rocket.

"Hey don't blame me it's not my fault Quill said no one will find us" Rockets voice faded away as he then followed Gamora then the rest of them.

"Im sorry about your uh dad" Peter turned to Dey.

"Don't worry about it"

"Your all still weird though"

"Thanks man" Peter chased after the others the door shut behind him.

"Benatar?"

"What?" Rocket tilted his head slightly at Quill.

"Or Orbison?"

"Nah Benatar"

"Your an idiot Quill"

"That's what you always say"

"Rocket what exactly happened to our ship" Gamora interrupted just before they both started making fun of eachother or something and plus she had that question ever since she saw Nebula free chasing after her in a different ship.

"Well that's just say the Ravengers had a little something to do with it"

"I am Groot"

"Groot I know you threw someone off the bridge" Rocket spoke with an annoyed tone and looked at Groot who was on Mantises shoulders for the first time.

"The crabby puppy and leafy leaf both are so adorable!" Mantis looked at her shoulder at Groot.

"I am Groot" her smile drifted a little.

"I do not understand what he is saying"

"I do not understand the smaller weaker Groot also" Groot shot Drax a angry glare which was more cute then angry.

"So where we off to" Peter was in the pilot seat with his chair turned to face the group.

"You choose captain" Gamora smirked at him as he turned his seat to face the control panel, she made her way to the back of his seat and put her hands on the back.

"Hey Rocket do you think you can connect my Zune to the music thing"

"Not right now I don't have the right things"

"Fine" Peter loved his Zune but he just didn't like the headphones they hurt his ears and he was still trying to get everyone to like his songs as well and if he has earphones in no one what be able to hear the music accept him.

"Any suggestions on where to go?" Peter didn't turn around he just kept flipping switches and then the Benatar started to hover. Even though Gamora said that he got to pick where to go he had no clue they had the whole of the universe to travel but they still couldn't pick Well Peter couldn't.

"I suppose we go to somewhere"

"Drax that's not a place" Gamora turned her head to Drax.

"Well it is now"

"_Idiot..." _Peter mumbled under his breath and set the ship to Autopilot so they could just travel space. They were no longer in the blue sky's of Xandar they were once again in black space. Groot jumped off Mantises shoulder and ran over to Rocket who was trailing off to the corridor that lead to all their bedrooms.

It had been about 2 hours since they got the Benatar and everyone was extremely quiet except the loud, annoying awkward laughs from Mantis now and then. Peter wanted to see how everyone was doing or just what they were doing because he was bored as heck. He didn't even want to see what Mantis and Drax were doing because they would probably drag him into some dumb conversation. Gamora was the first he found eating a yarrow root and leaning against a wall.

"What do you want Peter" she didn't even look at him.

"Can't a lonely guy just have a normal conversation" Gamora raised an eyebrow and looked up at Peter. Ok that's_ a no _Peter thought.

"Hows Nebula?"

"She went looking for Thanos"

"Revenge?" Silent treatment... that must mean a yes.

"Does Nova know about what happened with the Sovereign?" She stood up infront of Peter and threw her yarrow root in the trash can on the other side of the ship and made her way to stand next to Peters seat and then typed some things in the control panel infront of it.

"Gamora?"

"The Sovereign put a bounty on us"

"How much?"

"4 million units"

"Holy-"

"I'll set a course for Knowhere" Everyone was so moody today I mean Peter was sure everyone was stressed but seriously. Peter wondered the ship, then he found Rocket. Peter just stopped and put his arms to his side.

"Seriously? How many times have I told you not to make those things on my ship?!" Rocket was sitting on his knees with Groot on his shoulder with... how the heck did Groot get his Zune? Anyway Groot was holding one earphone up to his ear with Zune on th floor, Peter couldn't make out what song he was listening to but it sounded awesome just like the rest of his songs. Rocket was ripping wires from the ship and attaching them to detonators? He'd already made 3, he must of learned how useful they are or something. Rocket look rather chilled unlike Gamora and he looked like he could he hear the music Groot was playing because his ears were sticking up.

"Dude seriously" Peter continued trying to get Rockets attention. Rocket looked at him atlast looking quite annoyed but he continued tying a metallic wire around the detonator and a small bomb. When he finished he crossed his arms at Quill and Groot lowered the headphone and looked back an forward at Quill and Rocket. Quill could see right through Rockets look it had it all over him, _Seriously I don't care._

_"_Rocket it's brand new I don't want you fiddling around with it yet ok?"

"What ever you say StarDork"

"Come on man im trying cooperate with you here"

"4 million units aye?" Peter wasn't that surprised he heard Gamora tell him but got slightly agitated that Rocket just changed the subject.

"Yeah well that's just the world we live in"

"Heh reminds me of me and Groot" Rocket was referring to when he and Groot 1 were bounty hunters.

"I am Groot?"

"Not you Groot"

"I am Groot..."

"Don't be such a baby about it" Peter was holding in a laugh because Groot was a baby well a kid and baby mixed.

"I am Groot!"

"Ugh"

"Hey how did you get that" Peter took his Zune from Groot. Groot then pulled a sad baby face and looked down.

"(Sigh) Fine" he passed it back to Groot who was smiling wildly.

"Anyway what you making?"

"Detonators" Now Peter just sounded dumb he knew they were detonators but he just wanted a conversation with Rocket without calling eachother douchebags or other things but that's just the kind of relationship they had, best friends but enemies at the same time.

"Did you connect my Zune to the music thing?"

"Jeesh quit whining I'll in need to do is plug it in" Rocket then tossed the fourth detonator in the pile and grabbed the gun off his back and ripped another wire from the wall next to him and just tinkering with it and his gun. Peter was still mind blown on how big Rockets gun was and how he even made, Peter was about to protest on him tearing apart the ship but suddenly a alarm started to come from the front of the ship, Peter run to his pilot seat followed by Rocket (and Groot who was still on his shoulder) who went to his seat next to Quill, Gamora arrived in hers. Drax and Mantis came around the corner and stood next Gamora. Gamora swiped her screen different ways and typed things in.

"It's the Sovereign"

"Damn it Rocket!"

"I thought we already established that it was mostly Drax" Gamora remembered what happened last time the two started arguing and just as Peter was about to answer Rocket back Gamora silenced him.

"Shut it" Groot jumped off Rockets shoulder with Peters Zune and headed to the music box at the back of the Benatar. The ship did a side roll and Groot face planted the wall, he frowned and dusted his fragile body then continued his journey. His eyes lit up once he saw the music box he looked around to see if their was a place to plug it in but it only looked like it was made for a Walkman. Groot was completely unresponsive to everything around him, the Benatar was being hit by loads of bullets or what ever the Sovereign use, Peter was stressing in dodging the shoots as much as he could and he was lucky Rocket just let him steer without putting up a fight but that was because Rocket wanted to use the weaponary instead overall the Benatar was getting shredded. Groot saw a dangling wire hanging from the side of the music box and used his vines to plug it in the hole on the side of Peters Zune. He used his vines to press shuffle on his Zune but no sound came out, he extended his vines for the volume but the ship did another barrel roll making Groot fall to the side, the song 'Go All The Way' by Raspberries was blast through the entire ship.

Rocket stopped shooting and grabbed his ears and that's the worst thing in having really good hearing but the others were almost suffering just as much, Drax and Mantis were putting theirs hands over their ears (they didn't have any jobs like shooting, steering or what Gamora does), Gamora and Peter had both of theirs hands doing what they needed to do.

"Groot!" Peter shouted not taking his eyes off the other end of the glass. Groot was dancing infront of the music box and dangling Zune. Gamora looked at the next jump, 70 clicks, damn it. Rocket removed his grip from his ears and scrambled in his bag wincing the whole way he pulled out a metal circle thing, _this guy better not of freaking lied. _He threw it at the glass infront of them, it stayed stuck their then Rocket pulled out a controller.

"What are you doing?!" Peter squealed from beside him, Rocket could barely make out what he was saying because the music but pressed the button on top of the controller.

Queen Ayesha slammed her puny fist on the controll panel infront of her after witnessing the guardians ship disappear into thin air from the digital screen infront of her.

"Where are they?" She asked the commander next to her, her voice cracking with anger.

"We do not know my queen, the tracker has been turned offline"

"Release him"

"Who my empress?"

"Adam"

The Benatar was flying in gloomy skies now. Gamora shot up from her seat and headed to the back of the ship and ripped out the Zune from the wire that was connecting it (without breaking it) to the music box and scooped up Grootand then sat back down in her seat.

"What the hell was that?" Peter turned to Rocket.

"This guy told me about a device he had" Peter knew all well what came next.

"And you stole it?!"

"Well duh"

"Where are we?" Drax asked from behind everyone. Everyone's ears were still ringing but they could just about make out what each other were saying.

"Well by the looks of it that thing Rocket stole teleported us to Knowhere" Rocket glared at Peter.

"You seriously need to stop stealing" Rocket just shrugged his shoulders.

"More importantly how did they find us?" Peter and Rocket turned to Gamora. Peter spent a moment looking around the ship then sighed. He undid his seatbelt then took Groot from Gamoras shoulders, he saw a small metal object hidden inbetween the bark on his back and gently grabbed it. Groot climbed on Peters shoulder and grabbed his hair for balance. Peter held out the small object infront of him.

"Because they put a tracker on us" he crushed it inbetween his fingers.

"They will find another way" Mantis watched the broken pieces fall to the floor.

"Well we're the guardians of the galaxy we got this" Rocket let out a little laugh at Peters statement.

"Wait hold on a second, isn't he the reason of this?" Rocket pointed towards the innocent little Groot on Peters shoulder. Rocket wasn't the one to disrespect Groot in anyway but he was right, scratch that it was no where near Groots fault.

"Actually it's because you stole Anulax batteries!"

"I do to agree with Gamora"

"You mean the genocidal maniac" Gamora growled at Rockets comment and picked up a loose metal pole and aimed it at Rocket.

"Woah woah woah, we're all friends here" Peter moved his hands up and down try and calm everyone.

"Quill"

"What is it Rocket"

"We're out of fuel" The Benatar started to fall from the sky. Peter ran around the ship looking for the emergency fuel switch while shouting-

"I'm gonna kill them! They could of at least told us it had no fuel!"


End file.
